Graduation
by Harry50
Summary: After the graduation ball, things start changing. Things will not be the same for any of the graduates, and especially not for one Harry Potter and certain girls. Warning: contains some non-explicit lemons. [Harry/Hermione/Padma/Daphne]
1. Chapter 1

**Graduation**

 _After the graduation ball, things start changing. Things will not be the same for any of the graduates, and especially not for one Harry Potter and certain girls. **Warning** : contains some non-explicit lemons._

 _As usual, I don't own any of the rights to Harry Potter characters and world. These belong to J.K. Rowling and her associates. I'm only here to play with them for my pleasure and yours. [Harry/Hermione/Padma/Daphne]_

 _ **A.N.** When I started this story I thought it would only be a one shot. When I decided to stop, having reached an appropriate end, I found it was too long. So, now you have it as a three-shot – quite appropriate, as it has three nice ladies in there. Enjoy!_

1

Harry read the big banner above the entrance doors with some mixed feelings. It spelled, "Welcome to the Graduation Ball, Class of 1999", but his thoughts lingered for a while on those who would never graduate, having perished in the war that raged at Hogwarts merely a year earlier.

The class of '99 was the largest since more than a century. It was no wonder, though, as it was actually both '98 and '99, as no one could graduate the previous year due to the war.

The Graduation Ball was fantastic. Nobody forgot the fallen – they were even mentioned in every speech and in many conversation – yet everybody enjoyed themselves. The Minister congratulated, the parents wiped tears, the guests danced. And the graduates? Well, their joy was not quite complete. They were dreading tomorrow, when they would have to wear the mantle of responsible adults, when they would be expected to know what to do, although a day earlier they were mere students, and when they would no longer have all their friends around them.

Surprisingly, they were all friends now. Even the remaining Slytherins were quite friendly with the other houses, especially with Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy, who was still on probation since his trial, even dated a Gryffindor that year.

Eventually, the guests left, either going home or staying for the night in the guest wing at Hogwarts. The graduating students didn't want to leave yet. It was their last night at Hogwarts, the end of their adolescence, in a way, and they wanted to enjoy it for as long as they could.

The house elves wouldn't let them stay in the Great Hall, though. "It must be prepared for breakfast, in only six hours," the head house-elf said. "You may continue the celebration in the old reception hall."

None of the graduates knew where it was, but the house elves led them and it only took a few minutes for them all to move to that hall, which was richly decorated and had a multitude of chairs, sofas and couches, more than enough to accommodate them all.

They sat in mixed groups. Malfoy was sitting with some Ravencalws and some Gryffindors, including Padma and Parvati Patil. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, not too far from them, along with Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood. Other groups were just as mixed, and people were constantly changing groups, trying to enjoy the company of as many of their class mates before the night was gone.

Parvati seemed to have a specific idea about the best way to celebrate graduation. She moved to an unoccupied sofa, took off her shoes and stood on it, to be seen by everyone, before she started speaking. "You all know that I wasn't shy in sharing what I've got. Almost every one of you, boys, has visited inside me at least once. I want to celebrate this night by having all of you shag me publicly until we need to leave. Now, who's going to be first?"

Some boys said "I!" very eagerly, yet Parvati didn't pay them any attention. Her eyes scanned the boys – young men, actually – as if looking for someone special, and soon focused on one.

"Harry Potter! I know you like girls and you've even been with a few, yet you never paid any attention to me, not even when I tried explicitly to seduce you. Now I dare you to come here and give me the honor of being my first tonight."

Harry didn't feel too honored, really. Parvati was certainly a beautiful and desirable young woman, that was sure, but she had let practically everybody shag her, if only they could perform. She had started during third year, as far as he knew, and missed almost no boy second year and up. As for him – well... He had stayed virgin until the end of the war. Then, when he was too exhausted to object, several girls wanted to spend some time with "The Man Who Conquered". Hermione didn't think she needed to intervene, except to cast the contraceptive charm on each girl before letting them join Harry in bed. He was too overwhelmed by grief for all those who had died, and Hermione let a select few cheer him up after each and every funeral. Once he moved to the Burrow, Ginny was there to keep his bed warm, at least until he went with Hermione to help her look for her parents in Australia.

Parvati didn't wait for him to contemplate. She started undressing very sensuously, looking him straight in the eyes. Harry could not really object, not without hurting her feelings, and she knew it. He started moving forward, as if dragged by an invisible cord. By the time he stopped, about two feet from Parvati, she was completely naked.

"I think you'll enjoy it much better without clothes," she said, as she closed the gap between them and started undressing him. Harry got out of his stupor and eventually helped her remove his clothes, until he was just as naked as her. He didn't even hear the appreciative whispers of some other girls.

"Don't worry, I'm on the potion," she said to him, as she dragged him to the sofa and positioned him between her thighs. Harry responded instinctively, starting to caress her shapely body, suck her nipples and fondle her tits. She didn't let him dwell on that for long. Soon enough she pushed him in with her legs, not letting him free until he was fully sheathed inside her, ready to continue his part.

The scene folding in front of them didn't leave many of the others indifferent. Some of the girls invited their companions to act the same. It seemed like Parvati's actions had opened the floodgates, as many couples were engaged in the same activity within minutes, using every sofa in the hall and quite a few of the couches as well.

Harry felt his companion reaching her peak, squeezing him tightly with her inner muscles. He could hold no longer, and reached his own peak within seconds.

"I'd say it was something worth waiting for," Parvati said to him after her breathing calmed down. Harry also enjoyed it very much. He didn't love her, but her body was very pleasant to feel, to cuddle with and to eventually penetrate. He couldn't say he regretted being invited. He would have stayed to cuddle some more, but Parvati stood up, not minding the sperm leaking out of her, and looked for the next shag. Harry stood up as well and started collecting his discarded clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" a female voice asked him.

Harry lifted his eyes. Padma, Parvati's twin, was approaching with evident mischief in her eyes.

"I thought..." he started lamely.

"You didn't think I'll let my sister have all the fun while I get none, did you?"

"I..."

"Undress me now!" It was a command, but it was said quite pleadingly, he noticed. Padma was not known to have slept with any boy, as far as he knew. He was quite surprised by her attitude, really, which was so unlike what he'd known her to be – much more serious and reserved – yet Padma was just as enticing as her sister, and not a bit less beautiful than her. Well, she was her identical twin.

Padma pointed at another sofa that had just been vacated. She stopped in front of it to let Harry undress her. He fumbled a little with her bra, but did it quite well, considering his lack of experience. He stopped to admire her, once she was naked. Although identical twins, they were no longer identical at this age. Padma had somewhat fuller figure than her sister and slightly smaller tits. Her hair was longer and she hadn't shaved her pubic hair. In a way, Harry found her even more desirable than her twin.

She lay on the sofa and beckoned him to mount her, which he did obediently. "Please be gentle. It's my first time," she whispered in his ear as he started caressing her.

It was much slower than before. Harry had to take the initiative now, as Padma had no experience to rely on. He caressed, fondled, kissed, licked and sucked as best as he knew in order to make her enjoy it. Padma was soon returning his favors with vigor, as they were both getting hornier. Harry was surprised to find himself kissing her lips tenderly, yet she seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. By the time he penetrated, taking her virginity, she was so enticed that she barely felt any pain.

They were both panting after a fabulous peak. Harry hugged Padma, who seemed to like being hugged that way, enjoying the way their bodies were touching. Looking around, he noticed Ginny shagging Dean and Luna doing the same with Ron. Farther from him, Pansy was busy with Seamus in a similar way, while Hanna Abbott was enjoying Neville's very prominent asset. He noticed Hermione looking pensively at him.

Padma was finally gaining her breath. "That was fabulous, love," she whispered in his ear before grabbing his lips in a searing kiss. Harry felt surprised. He had never known that Padma had any feelings towards him, yet her words seemed to stir something inside him as well.

"Yes, that was really fabulous," he said gently. He cuddled with her for a bit, not sure about what to do next, yet enjoying the feeling of hugging this exotic beauty with nothing separating their bodies.

He was almost falling asleep with his head on her breasts, when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Harry, do you mind giving me a similar treatment?"

He turned his surprised glance to Hermione. She had never shown that kind of interest in him, not even when they had been left alone in the tent during the Horcrux hunt or during their visit to Australia. She seemed not to understand his surprise.

"I know I'm not as pretty and..."

"Hermione, you're the prettiest girl here!" he objected.

She smiled reluctantly. "Thank you for your compliment, Harry, but I'm really not that pretty and certainly not as desirable."

He stood up, promptly forgetting Padma. "You're the prettiest and most desirable woman for me, Hermione. Don't ever underestimate yourself, please."

Her smile turned teasing. "Mind to show me how desirable you find me?"

He seemed confused. "Right here, right now?"

"Yes, right here and right now, or am I not as enticing as the Patil twins?"

He turned dead serious. "Hermione, I've already told you that you are. I'm just not sure if I can perform well enough after two..."

A house elf popped near them with a vial in hand. "This will help you, Master."

As soon as Harry took the vial, the house elf popped away, even before Harry could recognize it. He frowned at the vial. "They're dispensing this stamina and virility enhancer since it all started," Hermione said.

Looking around, Harry noticed very few who were still wearing any clothes. Daphne, "The Ice Queen," was one, not unexpectedly, and so was Millicent, probably for a different reason. Most everyone else was busy copulating or resting after such activity. He took another reluctant look at the vial and downed it in one gulp. It tasted much better than he thought it would.

"Undress me now, please," Hermione said softly.

He complied. He could never really refuse Hermione, and she knew it. Her robe went down first, and she kicked her sandals aside. He then removed her skirt, exposing her tiny knickers and then her front button shirt. He was surprised to find she was not wearing a bra, yet her breasts stood firm and proud, just the right size for him to cup each in his palm. It took him a moment to admire her breasts before she moved his hands to her waist, urging him to continue.

He grabbed the elastic band and dragged her knickers down her legs, exposing her trimmed pubic hair, shaped like a heart. Her skin was soft and tight and her buttocks round and firm. He had never been so aware of her being a woman, more desirable than any he could think of.

She still seemed unsure of herself. "Do you like what you see?" Her voice trembled a bit, exposing her insecurity.

"Like it? I **love** it! Everyone else looks imperfect compared to you!"

"Do you find me enticing enough to... be my first?"

Harry was quite surprised again. He thought she had already been with Ron, at least, yet that was not something he wanted to think about at that moment. "I'd love to be your first and to continue being yours for as long as you want me," he said sincerely.

"Then I'll be yours for as long as you want me," she said. "Now, take me, please."

It was very different than his two previous shags. Hermione's words and actions made his dormant feelings awaken and he knew he wanted this girl, this young woman, to be his life partner, the one he would raise a family with, the one he would grow old at her side. He made love to her tenderly and passionately. Having removed all urgency from this, by having two peaks earlier, made him able to show Hermione all his love and not hurry to the peak.

Hermione was reciprocating his actions, as they caressed, kissed and hugged, their actions intensifying slowly, until they eventually united completely, reaching a higher peak than any of them thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Harry was resting, his head on Hermione's breast, his breathing calming down. He felt complete in a way he could not describe. Since Hermione had asked to be his, the world seemed to have faded away, leaving them both in a kind of hazy bubble all of their own. Now the world was slowly coming back into focus. His eyes roamed the hall, noticing several people looking at them. Most seemed surprised and somewhat confused. Some, like Daphne and Susan, seemed also a bit amused, while Ginny looked a bit sad and Ron looked quite furious. Harry wondered idly why the different reactions, too comfortable to think any deeper on that.

Once again he was disturbed from his comfortable perch by a feminine voice. "Let me congratulate you, Lord and Lady Potter, for your marriage in a soul bond. It is really a privilege to witness such an event."

Harry was barely able to recognize Daphne's amused voice. He wasn't yet able to make sense of her words. Hermione seemed to be more focused than him. "Why do you call me Lady Potter, and what was that you said about a bond?"

Daphne sat down on the floor, quite near to the middle of the sofa Harry and Hermione were sharing. Harry felt as if she was looking directly at his crotch. He didn't really like that kind of attention, yet he couldn't even think of changing his position.

"It's easy, if you concentrate for a bit," she teased Hermione lightly. "You and Harry were covered by a golden haze as soon as you started copulating. It vanished with a bright flash after you reached your peak. You did reach your peak, didn't you?"

Despite the mischief in Daphne's voice, Hermione answered dreamily, "Yes, and it was better than I could ever imagine..."

Daphne continued talking. "Well, the golden haze usually signifies a soul bond and the flash at the peak is the same as the one during a marriage ceremony. This is more than proof enough that you are now Lady Potter. Try summoning your rings, both of you, and you will see for yourselves"

From his position, Harry couldn't see Hermione's face, not without moving a bit, yet he could see her hand. He felt Hermione concentrating, as her body seemed to become a bit rigid for a moment, and then saw a large signet ring appear on her hand. 'Harry, you should also summon your ring,' he felt Hermione in his mind.

It took him a moment to get enough concentration for that, but he was rewarded by a similar ring appearing on his finger – the masculine version of Hermione's one.

Daphne now sounded much more serious. "I wished I could copulate with Harry before you became his wife, yet I didn't count on you becoming soul bound. It looks like I missed my chance now."

He felt Hermione thinking as quickly as she could while still enjoying the post-coitus euphoria. "I don't see why that should change anything. Although I'm his Potter wife, he may still need some more, having more titles, you know."

Daphne looked surprised. He saw Padma approaching, still completely nude and sitting on the floor, just like Daphne. "Do you mind considering me as well?"

He could feel Hermione's surprise, and then he felt her urging him, 'Harry, you need to get up and see what this means. I can't handle it all by myself.'

He was still wondering why he was hearing Hermione inside his head while she was certainly not talking, but that was a question that could wait. He moved reluctantly, still not wanting to put any distance between himself and... his wife?

"Why do you want to marry me, Padma?"

She blushed, which he found curious, as she was still naked for everybody to see. "I've been secretly in love with you since fourth year. I envied my sister for being your companion for the Yule ball, although you disappointed her then. Now, I know you need a pureblood wife for your Black Lordship to be in effect. I'd like you to consider me for that position."

Looking at her again, Harry felt another stirring inside him. Was he falling in love with her as well? That didn't make sense to him. "I'll consider you," he promised solemnly.

He now turned to Daphne. "Why did you want to copulate with me?"

"Almost every girl in Hogwarts wants it," she said, a bit agitated. Her voice turned more tender then. "I'm also somewhat in love with you. I hoped that once you get to know me that way, you'd like me enough to consider me for a minor wife. I had no doubt that Hermione would be Lady Potter."

"But why would you want that at all? I'm sure you could make any boy want you."

"Anyone, except the one I want most," she said almost inaudibly. "I thought you knew about our contract," she added.

"Our contract?"

She sighed. "It looks like your parents and mine had drawn a contract – only a draft, really – promising our marriage a year after finishing Hogwarts, unless we fall in love with others before that date. You should be able to find a copy in the Potter vault. I thought it could give me a better chance."

"I've not visited the Potter vault yet," Harry said.

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I had other things to handle after the war, and it took the Goblins almost half a year before they agreed to let me use their services again. I was already at school then and I wanted to do well in my studies, so I postponed my visit."

"Why would the Goblins refuse their services to you?" Daphne sounded really confused.

Hermione intervened, sounding a bit sheepish. "Well, the day before the last battle, Harry, Ron and I broke into Gringotts and stole something, escaping on one of their dragons and causing a lot of damage during our retreat."

"You – What?!"

"We robbed the bank and took their dragon to escape," Harry replied. He heard some gasps of surprise and appreciation.

"That could really piss-off the Goblins," Daphne finally agreed, "although I'd like to hear more about that."

Harry looked around. Too many people were listening to their conversation, although a few couples were quite busy very differently, one of them included Parvati and Draco, at the moment. "You must all know that this is a secret, protected by the Potter house magic," he stated, making sure that everybody understood. House secrets, as he had learned during his last year in school, were almost as binding as magical vows. Breaching them could cause severe damage to the perpetrator.

Hermione returned to the previous topic. "What did you want to achieve by shagging Harry?" she asked Daphne.

Daphne blushed – a very uncommon reaction for her. "As I said – I want Harry to consider me for a wife. He has enough titles to marry quite a few women and give each her own title. Then, even if he doesn't, losing my virginity to him will assure that I marry no pureblood bigot."

Hermione frowned. "How is that?"

Daphne seemed uncomfortable to explain, yet Padma talked willingly about it. "You see, a proper magical marriage can only happen if the bride is a virgin or had only given herself to the groom. Any other marriage is not magically binding, although it can still be lawfully recognized. I also had that consideration when giving myself to Harry."

Harry could almost see Hermione's thought process. 'They both love Harry. None of them wants to marry anybody else. They are both smart and intelligent. I could be fine, sharing Harry with them, although it may be awkward at the beginning.' He then heard her talking to him in his mind. 'I suggest you propose to them both. Make Padma Lady Black and Daphne Lady Peverell. Whatever other titles you may have, I'll keep them for now.'

'Are you sure?' he thought, not really knowing if she could hear him.

'Positively! And I'm sure you'll enjoy them both.'

Harry turned to Padma. "I think you may fit the position of Lady Black. Will you marry me as Lord Black and take that position?"

Padma blushed all over. He could see the red tinge going from her face, down her shoulders to her breasts and her belly. He didn't look lower than that. "Yes, Harry. I'll do it gladly. I love you."

'Tell her!' he felt.

"I love you too. We shall marry as soon as we can," he said, taking her hand and lifting her face for a kiss. He was surprised when a bright flash appeared as soon as their lips touched, but he paid no attention to that. Kissing Padma was much more important. He felt like he'd always loved her and just didn't know. In a way, it was like he felt with Hermione, only not as strong.

'Well done, my husband,' he heard Hermione in his mind. 'Now – do the same with Daphne.'

He parted from Padma reluctantly. She was no longer blushing, yet her naked body seemed to sparkle with delight at being accepted.

Harry turned to Daphne. "I'll accept you to be my wife, Lady Peverell, if you like."

Daphne smiled radiantly. He thought that she was almost as beautiful as Hermione, when smiling. "Yes Harry, I'll gladly be your wife. Now, make me yours, please."

He was afraid that he was too tired to do it, but a house-elf pushed a vial into his hand and disappeared. Harry gulped it obediently. He then opened his arms and Daphne stepped into his hug and kissed his lips. She was already highly aroused, Harry thought, as he could see her nipples pushing her shirt as soon as she let her robe fall. Like Hermione, she didn't wear a bra. She was quick to discard the rest of her clothes as well. Harry enjoyed what he saw. Daphne was a bit taller than the other girls and a bit slimmer, yet her breasts were the largest, although not by much. He could still cup each in one hand and he did so, enjoying the feeling. Hermione stood up from the sofa and motioned Daphne to take her place. Harry had no time to caress Daphne properly, as he'd previously done with the other girls. Daphne was too aroused to wait. She directed him immediately into her and didn't even flinch when her maidenhood was taken. It went quite quickly the rest of the way as well. It only took a moment, so it seemed, for Daphne to reach her peak, dragging Harry with her. None of them noticed the bright flash that shone at that moment.

Eons later – or about ten minutes only – Harry was sitting on that sofa, Hermione sitting on his knees while Padma and Daphne were hugging his sides, all of them naked, as were the rest of the hall's occupants. Harry looked around. It seemed like everybody was enjoying themselves. Even Millicent was being hugged by some Hufflepuff boy of similar size. Most girls were being hugged by boys, except for Parvati and another girl, who were still busy shagging.

His glance stopped on two redheads. Ron was engulfed in a hug by Luna. He noticed Harry and looked apologetically at him, as if saying, 'It's not what I had in mind, yet I like it this way.'

Ginny was held tight by Dean, the contrast between her almost white skin and his very dark one was fascinating. Both seemed content. She smiled at Harry, and he could still detect a bit of sadness in her, as if she was glad for what she now had but was sad of losing her childhood dream.

With practically everybody sated, many even more than once, there was no longer any sexual tension despite the total nudity. People were talking softly with each other, joking a bit or just enjoying their last hours at school.

Neville came, hugging Hanna. "I wish to congratulate you, Lord Potter, for your soul bond with the magnificent Lady Potter and for your marriages with Lady Black and Lady Peverell. I'm sure they will keep you busy and happy for many years to come. Ladies, let me congratulate you for your bond and marriages. I'm sure that Harry will do his best to keep you happy, although you must be warned that he may be a handful at times."

Hermione replied for them all. "Thank you, Scion Longbottom. I believe we also owe you congratulations for marrying the nice lady at your side. That flash was quite remarkable."

Both Neville and Hanna blushed. "Are you sure?"

The nods all around the room were confirmation enough.

Some more congratulations were exchanged. Not everybody was aware of them, but quite a few flashes had been seen, and mostly ignored, during the night.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

As the night sky was starting to get lighter in the east, several owls came in. Three landed in front of Harry, carrying confirmation of his soul bond and his two marriages. Another went to Neville and Hanna. Others reached Ron and Luna, and a few more couples. Some of the boys were quite stunned when finding they were now married men.

A house elf came in along with the first rays of the rising sun. "Breakfast will be served in the Great Hall in ten minutes. You should get dressed now."

They all started collecting their discarded clothes quite reluctantly. Parvati had her last orgasm for the night and then conjured a towel to wipe her thighs clean of the accumulated whitish goo on them. Harry conjured more towels to help his wives clean themselves as well, as each had some reddish signs on her thighs.

"I think we should change for the train ride and finish packing before having breakfast," Padma said.

"Sure. Let's meet at the great hall in... fifteen minutes?" Hermione said.

"Make it twenty," Daphne suggested.

"Fine, twenty minutes for packing and then we meet."

Both Daphne and Padma kissed Harry's cheeks and left, each in a different direction. Hermione took Harry's hand in hers, quite possessively. "Well, my dear husband, what plans do you have for today?"

Harry blushed at the "husband" title. He liked the "dear" though. "I think we need to change and finish packing, then breakfast..."

"At which table?"

He thought for a moment. "Gryffindor. We are two lions and only one of the other houses."

"Would you like some more?" she asked teasingly.

"No!" He shuddered. "I felt complete with only you. The other two are more than I thought I could handle."

"You've handled four with no problem, dear."

"With the help of a potion. No, I don't think I'll ever want any more than I've already got. What will your parents say, though?" There was a certain fear in his voice.

"My parents love you. Didn't you notice?"

"As a friend, not as a husband."

Hermione smiled and opened her mind to him, Harry was suddenly engulfed in a warm feeling of home, of love and acceptance.

 _Hermione's mother was talking to her. "When are you going to act on your feelings to that man? Once you leave school, it may be too late. Somebody else may catch him and leave you high and dry."_

" _Mom, Harry's not like that. I'm not even sure that he loves me. He never said he did."_

" _Did you tell him?"_

" _Well... Not precisely. I signed all my letters to him with 'Love, Hermione,' but I'm not sure he made anything of it."_

" _How did you sign your other letters, to that redhead?"_

" _Just 'Your friend, Hermione,' yet I don't think they ever compared letters."_

" _Talk to him then, make him know, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."_

Harry smiled at his wife. "It took you some time to do it. You almost missed our chance."

"I've never managed to find the right moment, you know, and then I was afraid I was losing you to Padma. It was a 'now or never' situation that pushed me to act. I'm glad I did."

"Despite everybody else seeing you naked and shagging?"

She shrugged. "Everybody else was also naked and shagging. It actually helped me decide."

"I'm so glad you did!" He stopped and engulfed her in a tight hug, the way she was always hugging him. Hermione responded willingly.

"We need to move, or we'll be late," she whispered a few minutes later, as their hug didn't stop.

Harry sighed. "Yes, I know..."

They walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way, parting only in the common room, when each needed to go to a different dormitory. Harry opened the door and found a house-elf busy packing his stuff.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and then admonished himself internally for asking stupid questions.

"I'm packing your staff, Master, as instructed by the Potter head house-elf."

"I can pack it myself," Harry insisted.

"Of course, Master, but it's not becoming a Lord to do house-elf's work."

He wanted to argue some more, but the door opened, letting in a very irritated Hermione. "Harry James Potter! I hope you have a very good explanation why there's a house-elf packing my stuff and not letting me even touch it!"

"Please, dear, I know nothing about it. As you can see, I had the same surprise."

She looked at the house elf furiously. "Care to explain?"

The house elf didn't look intimidated even a bit. "Of course, Mistress. It is unbecoming for a Lord or a Lady to do house-elf's work, and you have enough house elves to do whatever it is you need done."

"We own house-elves?" both asked as one.

The small creature rolled its big eyes in annoyance. "Of course you own many house elves. Who do you think is taking care of the farm, the groves, the fields, the vineyard? Who is keeping all your houses and apartments clean? Who made sure no stranger could even find Potter Manor, although many were looking for it? The Potter house-elves are proud and loyal, Master and Mistress, and I'm really privileged to be the first to meet you both."

Hermione wouldn't budge, though. "If you are so loyal, how come we haven't even heard of you until now? Harry had to do many lowly chores for his relatives before and during his time at Hogwarts."

The house-elf seemed sad. "We had specific instructions from Master James. He said, 'Don't do anything for Harry before he finishes Hogwarts, unless he asks you specifically to do it. Don't even show yourselves to him before that time.' You've graduated last night."

Hermione seemed to deflate, understanding the logic in the elf's reply. She sat down on a bed. "So, there's you and the one in my room and the head elf. How many more?"

"There are two more packing for the other wives. I'm sorry, but I don't know how many you own. The head house elf must probably know." It now snapped back to action. "Why don't you change, so we can finish packing. You can learn all you want when reaching the Manor."

"Where is it, really?"

"Sorry, can't tell. I can take you there, though, if you want."

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Konky, Master. I normally care for the master bedroom and the study."

"Alright, Konky. I'll call you when we need to go to the manor, but we're going to board the train first, and probably spend some time with the parents of my ladies before I call you. Is that acceptable?"

The elf smiled. "Of course, Master. You may call me or any of the others whenever you want to."

Hermione was still unhappy about the situation but knew it was futile to argue. "Harry, I'll wait for you in the common room in five minutes. Try not to keep me waiting."

"I won't, love," he promised, enjoying being able to call her by endearing terms so openly.

Hermione was descending the stairs to the common room, five minutes later, when she noticed that Harry had just arrived. It made her happy to see that he really cared. She didn't want to boss him around, but to make him more aware of what she liked or disliked, as they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, and she hoped it would be happily.

Harry welcomed her with a hug and a kiss, as if they had not seen each other for a long time. Both were wearing regular muggle clothes. Parvati was just walking in when they approached the entrance. "I was too busy to congratulate you, but I'm really happy for your bond and your marriage. It was clear you belonged with each other since second year, I think."

Both Harry and Hermione acknowledged her greetings with a smile. She still spoke some more. "Harry, you've also taken my twin as your wife. You should know that she'd been in love with you for almost as long as Hermione. Treat her nicely, or else..."

Harry smiled. "I feel closest to Hermione, but I love Padma and Daphne as well. You have nothing to worry about your sister."

"Just keep it that way!" Her tone turned softer now. "I'd like to join your compartment on the train, if you don't mind. I think I've already had my share of males for today. Do you mind?"

Hermione smiled at her. "You're welcome to stay with us. We may also like to learn a bit from your experience, I'm sure." Harry hoped she was only teasing. It could be really embarrassing to hear these tales.

"I think we need to go, not to let the others wait for us," he urged Hermione. 'That's alright, dear. I didn't intend to turn this into a long conversation,' he heard in his mind, as Hermione said, "See you later," and moved ahead.

They found Padma and Daphne giggling together. Harry thought he would not have believed it, if anybody else told him Daphne could giggle. "What are you giggling about?" he asked them.

"Your house-elves are so cute," Padma said. The one who came to pack my things even offered to brush my hair. I would have accepted, had I not been in a hurry."

It felt awkward coming into the great hall with three girls... women clinging to him, but Harry couldn't complain. As they all sat at the Gryffindor table, he noticed other sitting at whatever table, disregarding the houses completely. He felt it was the way it should be.

It looked like the events of the night had leaked to other classes as well, as many students came to congratulate not only Harry and his wives, but also the other newly wed couples. It did make for a longer breakfast than usual, though. By the time they finished eating, it was almost time to board the train.

They ended up having a very busy compartment. They were joined not only by Parvati, but also by Ron with Luna, Ginny with Dean and Neville with Hanna. Luckily, magic could be used to expand the interior of the compartment, or they would have been sitting on each other's heads. They also had many visitors. Draco came to congratulate them all, hinting at soon settling with a wife of his own. Denis Creevy brought them some pictures taken during the ball. Harry was glad there were no pictures taken after the ball.

"Where's your luggage? I see none of your trunks here," Luna asked.

"Our house-elves had taken it home, wherever that is," Harry answered.

"Don't you know where you're going to live?"

Harry shrugged. "It's at Potter Manor, but none could tell us where it is."

"Gran once told me it was very big and elegant. She had visited there several times when she was young," Neville said.

"My parents also said it used to be a very nice place, yet it seemed to have disappeared at the time the Dark Lord was vanquished," Daphne added.

"Well, the house-elves assured us it is in good repair and kept modern. They couldn't tell us where it is, though," Hermione said.

"It could be under a Fidelius charm," commented Ginny.

"Maybe, but I suspect it is a somewhat different protection. We shall only know when we arrive there," Padma commented.

Yet they first needed to arrive to London, where three pairs of parents were waiting for their daughters, unaware of the change in their daughters' status. Harry was very apprehensive of that. He assumed that the Granger parents would accept the situation eventually, but he was sure they would frown at him being married to two more women, besides their daughter. It was unheard of in muggle society.

He was even more apprehensive of the other pairs, having never met nor known any of them. Both Padma and Parvati had already told him that their parents were very aware of Padma's crush on Harry and encouraged her to act on it. Parvati even confessed, "I've chosen Harry as my first, last night, in order to make my twin finally act on her feelings, although I really enjoyed it very much. It is still my best sexual experience, and that is really saying something."

Daphne was also not worried. "I've already told you about the contract. My parents will only be glad we fulfilled it, even if not in the same way they originally thought of." Yet Harry was still worried.

He also thought of another problem – how would he be able to face the three pairs of parents, each waiting somewhere else, all at once?

Yet lack of sleep took over. As soon of most visitors left their compartment, Harry could no longer stay awake. He knew that he had three very smart wives, none of whom would like her parents to be angry with her husband. He could count on them to handle the situation, so he could stop worrying. Until then – he needed his sleep. He hugged Hermione, letting Padma and Daphne cuddle to him as well, and fell promptly asleep.

* * *

 _That's all folks. I could go over meeting his in-laws, raising a family and whatnot - I've already done that in other stories and it's not that interesting, really, so this is the end of this story,_

 _As usual - **Please Review!**_


End file.
